


Let It Snow

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: They’re snowed in, and Maes likes it that way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** – Arakawa owns all
> 
>  **Warning** – sexual innuendo 
> 
> **Author’s Note** – This little story is doing triple duty for the ‘snowed in’ prompt for celebrate_fma , 12_daysofficmas (both on Livejournal) for and the December bingo on DW’s allbingo. Enjoy.

XXX

 

Maes stared out the window of his Academy dorm room, still unbelieving in spite of the fact that a runner had raced by at reveille to tell them everything was canceled for the day. Neil, his roommate, had crawled back into bed to perform his hibernating bear impersonation. Maes watched fat flakes, like those horrible powdered milk clumps before cadets on KP duty managed to beat it into something drinkable, fell, gathering in large plumes. Drifts reached for the roof.

Central was frozen figuratively and literally. He wasn’t about to argue with a day off. In a perfect world, he’d be able to make it to Mustang’s aunt’s place. He enjoyed talking to Chris who knew more about spy craft than any mentor he’d seen in the Academy. It was too early to chose a path, and Maes knew that almost everyone in his class would be sent directly to the war in one capacity or the other. Still, if he survived his time in hell, he thought being a spy or in special investigations would be an interesting challenge.

Unable to sit still and it wasn’t his style to sleep the day away, Maes dressed and set out down the hall. He knew his quarry would be in one of two places: his room where he lived alone because no one wanted to room with a ‘scary’ alchemist or he’d have dragged his little butt out through the drifting snow to the on-campus lab. Maes hoped for the former but he wasn’t ruling out the latter because Mustang was intense beyond reason and more committed to his craft than anyone Maes had ever known. 

He counted himself lucky he even knew Roy after that weird competition thing Mustang had started with him when they first met. Maes had considered him half insane at that point but had to admit, the competition improved both of them. 

Maes rapped on the dorm room door, and upon hearing what might have been a grumble, wandered inside. Roy sprawled, belly down, on his bed, practically nose down in a book big enough to inflict a skull fracture if used as a weapon. 

Roy didn’t look up. “I said go away.”

“You don’t even know who it is.”

“I don’t care, Hughes.”

“Are you really going to spend a snow day with your nose stuck in a book? Have you even looked outside?” Hughes locked the door behind him then stomped over to the window. The curtain hadn’t been opened. He tugged one corner up. “See?”

Roy tore his gaze away from the book slowly as if it pained him. He slotted his eyes. “Still snowing.”

“My point.” Maes let the curtain drop, swinging back into place. “We have a rare free day. And don’t tell me about how much dedication alchemy requires. You’ve sang that song a thousand times already. You study every night. You’ll probably be the youngest state alchemist ever.”

“That is my goal,” Roy broke in.

“But that doesn’t mean you have to study every day.”

Roy pressed a bookmark into his giant book, shutting it. He rolled onto his side, staring up at Maes. “So what do you suggest we do?”

“I hear there’s going to be a snowball battle in the quad at noon, and you’d be perfect for that. Know any snow alchemy?” Maes grinned.

Roy snorted. “I might be able to work up something. But it’s going to be damn cold out there. Hell, it’s cold in here.”

“Yes, the heating in this drafty old building does leave something to be desired but I have a plan to generate some heat,” Maes said, sauntering over.

“Oh?”

He leaned down and kissed Roy who returned it with enthusiasm. He managed to topple Maes down onto the thin mattress with him. Maes ran a hand up Roy’s thigh, giving his crotch a gentle caress.

“Did that do the trick?” he asked, his voice husky.

“Mmm, I think we need to generate some heat before and after the snowball thing.” Roy grinned.

“Now that’s a way to spend a snow day.”


End file.
